dragonagefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Velanna
Velanna was a brash Dalish elven mage before meeting the Warden Commander and then Fergus Cousland who she went ont to marry and have a daughter with. Background Raised as the first to her clan's Keeper, Velanna knows how much has been lost to the elves, and her pride demands that her people lose no more. She has a short temper and is not afraid to speak her mind, even if this means insulting others. Although she hates humans and is proud to be an elf, she will lend people aid as long as it serves her own ends. Involvement You can find Velanna in the Wending Woods. She has been murdering humans who cross her path in an attempt to terrorize the nearby villages, believing humans have kidnapped her sister, Seranni. After talking with a wounded Militiaman, he will reveal that it was truly the darkspawn who took Seranni. Upon informing her of this she will offer herself to the Grey Wardens in hope of finding her sister. If she is put through the Joining she will survive to become a full Grey Warden. Velanna becomes a respected member of the Grey Wardens. For a time, she remains at Vigils Keep, helping to rebuild and recruiting new members to the Grey Wardens. Soon after the Keep is rebuilt, Velanna is sent with a contingent of Grey Wardens to help reinforce and rebuild Highever. They arrive at Highever and as soon as they meet, Velanna and Fergus Cousland fall in love. A year later they are married. They have a daughter and name her Seranni, after Velanna's sister, who died after the defeat of The Mother. Seranni started to show signs of magical abilities and she was sent to the Circle of Magi for proper training. Not long after, her husband Fergus, was sent with a battalion of soldiers to put down a rebellion in the Tevinter Imperium. Fergus died, and Highever was left to be ruled by Velanna and the Grey Wardens. Velanna began reforming immediately. Her reforming helped Highever to become a center for trade and a haven for surface dwarves. Years later, Velanna chose her successor and left Highever. She went back to where it all started for her. Two years after her return to the Wending Woods, a wandering tribe of Dalish elves came upon on campsite and declared her their Keeper. A Grey Warden named Falthom, arrived in the Wending Woods afte the Dalsih Elves had set up camp there. He had been sent to investiagte the Silverite Mine, but instead began recruiting Grey Wardens from the clan to help him in his quest to reclaim Knotwood Hills from the darkspawn. Velanna was reluctant to allow some of her clan to join, but decided it was best. She passed away years after the visit from the Grey Warden. The clan was left in the hands of her daughter Seranni, who lead the clan north towards Amaranthine where they would settle down and become a major factor in Amaranthine politics.